


Weep not for the past

by missbrowneyes



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbrowneyes/pseuds/missbrowneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of two boys with a hard past, a bright future and hard present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weep not for the past

I slam my head against the wall and scream as loud as I can and hit my fists on the wall. My suppressed emotions slowly creeping out. I look at my hands and see small shards of glass jammed into my palms. I yell at the top of my lungs again and clench my fists on my hair as I slide my back down the wall and cry. Phil bursts in and looks at me, “Phil! Don’t look at me, not in this state” I begin shaking and moving away from him. He drops to his knees and begins to crawl over towards me. I back away and start breathing heavily. “shhh, Dan, It’s okay, It’s just me, let me help you.” He shuffles right up next to me and puts his hand on my knee, than, with the same hand, slowly reaches for my hand, and puts his other hand on my head and pulls my head down onto his shoulder and embraces me. We sit like this for a long time amongst the broken glass vases and torn wall plaster.

“What happened Dan, what made you let out all your anger and fear, the past is in the past, that couldn’t have triggered it, come on Dan, please tell me.”

“Phil, it was… Well you know how I’ve been really stressed lately about Louise and her condition… Well, all her joints are getting extremely infected and they’ll have to freeze her knees to keep it from spreading throughout her body, she can’t fucking walk! I care for her so much and I can’t bare to see her in pain, It's like when you… well you know… I hate seeing it. And the fact that I can’t do anything to help is unbearable and I just… lost it” I burst into tears and look into Phil’s almost translucent blue eyes, glazed over by tears.

“Dan, I know that this is extremely painful” he leaked out tears and choked when he said that, he took a deep breath and continued “I love you so much and I can’t stand to see you in this much pain and it’s killing me to see you, the person I care for the most, in this much pain.” He bursts into tears and hugs me.

We sit there and hug one another, there was no need for words for our eyes show our affection.

As we sat there, I began to drift off on Phil’s shoulder.

I looked at myself in third person, staring at phil lying on the ground with blood drenched pants. I run over to him, but he keeps getting farther and farther away, and I can’t seem to get to him, I wake up screaming and gasping. Startled, Phil grunts and shifts his body towards me. He embraces me and I lean my head on his chest, I realised I was in his bed, he must’ve carried me here as I was sleeping. I lean into him and let him warm me, I reach down and touch where his leg ends, he smiles at me and my eyes well, "how could I ever let that happen to you Phil” I whisper and he looks at me and whispers back “it wasn’t you, remember that Dan.”

The next morning I wake up to loud One Direction music, as much as I repulse it, I recognise the song straight away, and it’s only just started. I walk into the kitchen to see Phil, cooking British pancakes and singing into the spatula.

He swiftly turns around and begins singing the lyrics, “SO TELL ME BOY” I notice that he slyly changed the lyric to boy instead of girl, “IF EVERYTIME WE, TO-U-UCH, YOU GET THIS KIND OF, RU-U-USH” and ever so quickly I but in and sing “SO BABY SAY YEAH YEAH YEAH- AHH” and I point to him and he replies “YEAH YEAH YEAH-AHH” than we listen to the lyrics in the background dancing around the kitchen, after the chorus ends we end up pressed against each other, I blush and back up into the doorway and watch Phil finish off cooking the rest of the pancakes.

As the last chorus came on, he sings along quietly “If you don’t wanna, take it slow, and you just wanna take me home, baby say yeah yeah yeah-ahh” I whisper the reply “yeah yeah” Phil leans in close to me and whispers against my trembling lips “and let me kiss you” as his lips collide with mine.


End file.
